The invention relates to an anti-friction bearing unit according to the features of the preamble. In addition, the invention relates to a method for the mounting of individual parts of the anti-friction bearing unit.
From DE 90 17 861 U1, a two-row tapered roller bearing in an O-arrangement is known that is assembled essentially from an outer bearing ring and an inner bearing ring and also from a number of tapered rollers rolling on raceways between the bearing rings in two rows one next to the other. The outer bearing ring here has a one-piece construction, while the inner bearing ring of the tapered roller bearing is divided in the axial direction and comprises two individual rings that are positioned with the installation of the bearing in machines or the like usually by means of an interference fit on a shaft relative to each other such that production-related tolerances from the production of the individual parts of the anti-friction bearing are compensated and a defined axial pre-stressing force is created between the tapered rollers of both rows, by which the bearing can roll essentially without play under load.
EP 0 897 486 A1 discloses an anti-friction bearing comprising two tapered roller bearings for a wheel bearing. To guarantee the tapered roller bearings are held together, the inner rings of both tapered roller bearings each form an axially projecting extension that is bordered on the outside in some sections by a securing ring. For fixing, the securing ring engages in grooves of the extensions of the inner rings.